The present disclosure relates to electric motor commutation during clutch actuation. A conventional brushless direct current (“BLDC”) motor typically includes a stator having electromagnetic poles with windings thereon, and a rotor comprising permanent magnets creating permanent magnetic pole pairs. The stator and the rotor magnetically interact with each other when electric current flows in the stator windings. Phase commutation of current flowing through each of the stator windings is performed to create a continuously rotating magnetic field.
Hall-effect sensors in BLDC motors are typically used for magnetic pole position sensing, and to commutate the motor based on the change of the Hall-effect sensor signals. Because the BLDC motor may include a positional tolerance of the Hall-effect sensors, an optimal commutation point may not coincide with the state of commutation signaled by the Hall-effect sensors. The method described herein provides for more consistent BLDC motor performance in final drive unit clutches.